


【kylejay】当你坠落

by WYYW



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: 当Jason潇洒地跳下去的时候，他可没想过会有绿灯侠在他底下铺一层垫子。





	【kylejay】当你坠落

　  
　　杰森一点都不觉得现在的事态值得紧张，这里可是哥谭，连蝙蝠侠都不止一次被哥谭警察用枪指着，法外者自然更不会例外，不如说他们被指着才是常态。就算警察们不计较他们在殴打罪犯时造成的破坏，至少还有阿尔忒弥斯和比扎罗两个“非法移民”——鉴于“杰森·陶德”还死着，搞不好是三个“非法移民”。  
　　  
　　不过，鉴于这些警察虽然没做过什么大事但也算尽职尽责在哥谭十分不易，杰森也不想再在他们身上添几块淤青。他灵活地躲开子弹，站到楼顶边缘佯装准备开枪，然后在警察们慌忙地找寻掩体躲避的时候潇洒地往后一倒，坠入深深的夜空。  
　　  
　　尽管被强烈的失重感包围，杰森依旧不慌不忙，谁见过罗宾死于高空坠落的？就算他是前罗宾也一样，给自己加安全绳他可是再熟练不过了。杰森掏出腰间的勾索枪遥遥地瞄准，按下了扳机，随后安心地等待勾索勾上指定位置，将那足以抵消下坠势头的拉扯感传到他的手臂上。  
　　  
　　勾索迅捷地弹了出去，然后在杰森的注视下猛地撞上一片绿色的能量，以比弹出去时更快的速度屈服于重力，软软地掉了下去。  
　　  
　　？？！！  
　　  
　　杰森惊讶地说不出话，下一秒，他跟着掉进了一片柔软的绿色能量里。  
　　  
　　………………  
　　  
　　杰森坐起身来，他连带着自己射出去的勾索一起被关在一个绿色的透明球体里，球体柔软又有弹性，他试探着按了按身侧的“地面”，手指陷到一半便再也按不下去。  
　　  
　　目测……说真的这还需要目测吗？  
　　  
　　“凯尔·雷纳，你躲在阴影里有什么意义吗？”杰森又一次觉得他完全不理解绿灯侠——说得好像他理解过——比如现在，这位绿灯侠到底有没有意识到他正在黑夜里发光，亮得和25瓦灯泡一样明显，躲在阴影里只是让他更明显了？  
　　  
　　绿灯侠尴尬地从楼侧的阴影里飘出来，绿色大仓鼠球自动打开一个缺口，让他从中穿过，稳稳地停在杰森对面的半空中。  
　　  
　　曾经和杰森组队穿越过平行世界的绿灯侠看着坐在球体里面无表情抬头看他的杰森，不自然地干咳了一声。  
　　  
　　“我还以为你要掉下来了。”他尽量诚恳地说。  
　　  
　　杰森不说话。  
　　  
　　尴尬的氛围飞快地充满了绿色仓鼠球，又从上面还没合上的缺口溢出来，眨眼间填满了整个哥谭。  
　　  
　　在这场比拼写作耐力读作耐尴尬力的比赛里，绿灯侠首先举牌投降。  
　　  
　　“要不，我再把你扔下去？”  
　　  
　　凯尔如此提议道。  
　　


End file.
